User blog:WikiaColors/Incubator: Ban Policy
'' Lilithm, Jopede, PlaceRebuilder and Irrsinn can configure the ban policy as how they please.'' #'1-3 Days' is considered a Short Period. For low cases. #'4-6 Days' is considered a Medium Period. For bad cases. #'7-9 Days' is considered a Long Period. For critical cases. #'Permban' is considered a Permanent Period. For crucial cases. 'What or who to ban or kick, how long.' *'Glitchers '''are to be banned unless if they don't cooperate to a moderator's request. If a moderator tells a glitcher to stop doing whatever he's doing that is considered a illegal glitch such as freezing the gameplay and gun hopping, and he doesn't stops, then the glitcher must be banned after several warnings. It is allowed to kill glitchers after some / one warning(s). Banning them should be in a total of 1-3 days or around. Moderators should be aware of the legal glitches tho, they're cool. *'Exploiters are to be permbanned forever and ever with no warnings, and remain banned for the rest of eternity and maybe when hell freezes over. Users that exploit the game for their advantage is absurdely prohibited due to doing something out of the game's purposes and messing with the values when they're not meant to mess with. *'''Bulliers are the source of disgrace for others and must be taken down to prevent cyber bully victims. Bullying kiddos are just people that doesn't have nothing to do rather than annoying the users and make them feel like trash. If they don't respect the moderator(s) nor agree with their requests, they must be either kicked out of the server, or banned with a time of 1-3 days. Increased days depended on severity of the bully. *'Cussers' are basically what gives bad eductation to all kids playing Reason 2 Die. Almost as bad as bullying, they must be stopped. We don't want kids learning foolish lenguage and possibly become violent in real life, we don't want them having bad time, no no. If a user that keeps cussing doesn't stops, he must be kicked out of the server. If the cusser is swearing to intentionally offend a user or a moderator, it is an option to ban him for 1-3 days. Increased days depended on severity of the swearing. *'XXX' Linkers are to be banned followed by a single warning if the user doesn't cares 'bout the warning. One XXX link can lead to a ruined childhood and unforgetable memories for a kid and persist on their brain memory to show how bad it was. We don't want to ruin the kid's infancy, if a user post a XXX link more than once, he must be banned for 4-6 days. *'Spammers' are the typical trollers of the internet that wants to remove the chat feature by constantly spamming on the chat to prevent people from talking. If they don't hear to the moderator(s) while they spam, the moderator must not bother doing a second warn, and kick him or optionally banning the spammer for 1-3 days. *'Racism' is beyond supportable for some people. Hate due to their skin tone is a ridiculous thing to just let it go away. If a user keeps being racist towards a person of any skin tone, white or black, he must be warned a few times. If the user keeps being racist then he must be either kicked or banned for 1-3 days. Increased days depended on severity of the racism towards a user or a moderator. *'Sexual Roleplayers '''is basically XXX Linkers, bringing the feeling of visiting a XXX website on the chat for others to vomit. Users doing roleplay that shows a form of sexual content such as having sex and other kinds linked of that shall be warned once or twice. If the user ignores the warning he/she shall be kicked or banned for 4-6 days. Increased days depended on severity of sexual content. *'Harrasment''' is not tolerated on Reason 2 Die. Similiar to cussers, but with intentional offending. Users doing harrasment with other users to make them feel bad or to start a argument war / flame war is never to happen, as said before, there's kids playing the game, and we don't want them to feel offended because of the scrubs. Moderators should and will warn a couple of times any user doing harrasmnet of any kind, if he persists, the moderator shall kick or optionally ban the user for 1-3 days. Increased days depended on severity of the harrasment. Category:Blog posts